


Beyond One's Limits

by bellygunnr



Series: drabbling [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: rider's something of a workaholic and needs his boyfriends to take care of him





	Beyond One's Limits

The Dynamo came crashing down over the dummy squid's head, air threatening to knock Rider back. It didn't, thankfully, but the force threw the heavy weapon out of his hands, sending it clattering down across from him, the motor sputtering. Rider gasps, exertion finally hitting him, falling to his knees.

The dummy reinflates just in time to catch his head. He leans against it gratefully-- until a familiar voice drags him out of his exhausted reverie.

"Oh! Riiider! What are you doing here?"

"Oh? He said he was taking the day off..."

Goggles, and from the sounds of it, Specs.

Rider groans, forcing himself to his feet. Embarrassment and shame in equal parts cause heat and ink to rush to his face, making his head swim. Of all Inklings to find him, it had to be them.

"No one was supposed to have this training room blocked off," Rider says defensively, ignoring their questions. He doesn't look at them as he tries to lift his Dynamo, muscles screaming in protest. Dammit.

He hit his limit. That soon.

Now that he thought about it, his hands were numb and every single one of his muscles were quivering. One wrong movement would send him crashing down...

That realization keeps him stock still as Goggles takes his Dynamo from him, easily setting it on his shoulder.

"Silly! This is why we need rest days, Ri," Goggles says with a grin.

Specs nods. "Come on, Rider. Have you ate at all? Let's go..."

Rider sighs, defeated. They had caught him red-handed. "Give me a second. I can't feel my legs." 

The moment they arrived home, Rider collapses onto the couch, clothes and all. His leathers were still hanging loosely over his shoulders, an improvement from his previous zipped cocoon, but concerning all the same. He screws up his face as Goggles sprinkles water over him. 

"I don't need that," he whines, turning over. He groans at the pain radiating through him. "Christ..." 

Specs curls up beside him. He offers a snack-- a strip of fish jerkey for the exhausted Inkling. "Come on. Protein time!" 

Rider whines but accepts the fish and another sprinkle of water, resigned to his fate. He smiles when Goggles kneels down beside him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"I'm just glad you're okay... You disappeared on us!" Goggles chirps, nuzzling. "What happened?" 

"I woke up early again and got antsy," Rider admits. "Sorry..." 


End file.
